Link's Views on Ocarina of Time
by popclickfizz
Summary: Link's thoghts as he perceivered through The Ocarina of Time


Sup this is popclickfizz giving you the first in a series of who knows how many.. Well, you'll find out eventually..

Mwahahahah.. Um I mean.. Hope you enjoy it!

P.S. The words in _Italics_, are link's thoughts and everything in "Quotes" is talking alright? Great let's go!

**Link's Version: Episode 1: Getting to the Great Deku Tree**

_What's up with all the lightning flashing around? Hey, where the heck am I? Wherever I am, the drawbridge is coming down.. Holy crap!_

"Hey! Watch where you're going lady!" I yelled as two women on a horse rode past. The girl on back turned around and threw something at me.. _Crap is she hot. . . _I thought drooling.

All of a sudden, another rider clothed in black with red hair and some kind of jewel on his head appeared _That has got to be the ugliest man I have ever seen _The man appeared to be extremely angry not only at me, but also at the hot girl that just rode by. Then quite suddenly, all went black………………………………...

"Wake up you lazy bum!" said a shrill high voice that I did not know. _How much did I drink last night no wait.. I didn't drink last night. What the heck is that fuzzy thing flying around me? Maybe I did drink last night 'cause I think it just talked to me Ugh.. Well, it's time to get out of bed anyway. _I yawned lazily and stretched and sat up on my bed eagerly waiting for it to talk again.

"Finally you woke up! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Navi the fairy and I am going to be your fairy forever. Also, just to let you know, the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak to you, so let's go!", said Navi. _Finally that thing or fairy , whatever it is, shut-up!_

So I did what it asked and got up and walked outside. My best friend, Saria, stood on the ground outside of my house waving. She said, "Hey Link come on down from up there!" _Well at least something is normal today._ I responded, "Oh hey Saria, I'll be right down" as I climbed down the ladder in front of my house.

As I drew closer to her she noticed Navi and exclaimed in melodious voice, "Oh Link, it is so great that you finally have a fairy! Oh what's that? You have to go meet with the Great Deku Tree? Well, go have fun!" _Oh she is so cute, I might just marry her when we grow up. Well you know that blonde in my dream might have been real, so it would be her instead. No! Have to concentrate. Well I don't want to keep the Great Deku Tree waiting any longer, so off I go to see him. _

So I rushed off directly to where the Great Deku Tree lives. When I came to the entrance, stupid, old Mido stood in the way. He yelled at me, "No one goes to see the Great Deku Tree without a fairy, a shield, and a sword. Eh.. What's that you have a fairy! Well, you still need a sword and a shield! HA!" _Stupid Mido he's so jealous that I have Saria he doesn't, and now he won't let me past him without equipment! Oh well I better start now!_

I already knew where to find both of them so I started with the sword. I ran up the hill to where the hole in the wall was. I crawled inside the hole and popped out through the other side. _Holy crap! That boulder is huge! Well I have to get past it by running behind it, of course. _I ran past it to my destination, a giant treasure chest that held something called the Kokiri sword. As I grabbed it out of the chest and held it above my head, these strange descriptions of it popped out of nowhere along with a strange noise. _Where did those noises come from. . . I'm getting out of here! _I thought as I looked frantically around for the source of the noise like a skitso/ paranoid freak. Running, I finally escaped through the hole to the other side I knew as home.

As I equipped my newly found sword, I remembered that a deku shield costs 40 rupees, which was 40 rupees more than I had. _How am I going to earn that much money that fast? I shouldn't have spent it on all of those cokes yesterday. _I thought to myself. So, I began to search every nook and cranny in Kokiri Forest and finally I had 40 rupees. _Finally!_

Running frantically to the store before it closed, I rushed through the door and bought the shield. _Oh no! Not the description and the noise again! AAAAAAHH! _Running frantically like a madman out of the store, I tripped on a root and landed face down in front of Mido my arch-nemesis.

Quickly I equipped my shield and gathered myself up and talked to him. He said, "So you have a shield… and what is that! Is that the Kokiri sword! Well, even with that equipment, your still a wimp! Gee, how did you get to be Saria's and the Great Deku Tree's favorite… Waaaaaahhhhhh!" With that, he ran away whimpering like a lost puppy. _Well, that was odd, but now I can finally go and meet with the Great Deku Tree! Hooray!_

For the first time in my life, I ran into the Great Deku Tree's section of the forest. When I walked in, three enemies confronted me._ This is going to be easy, maybe too easy. . ._ Nope, it's just easy! When I struck it with my sword, it died and gave me Deku sticks. I picked them up…_ Oh no! not more of the descriptions and weird noises!_

After this confrontation with my first enemies, I ran to speak to the Great Deku Tree._ Holy crap! That is one big tree. What the heck? It's talking to me!_ It said, "Link you must save me from the Queen Gohma and stuff. Oh yeah, Navi help Link on his quest!" All of the sudden he opened his mouth as if saying, "Get in my belly!" _Oh no! I am not doing that. Never, no, please no! _Too late Navi had already dragged me inside. So and began my quest that would last forever. . . Or so it seemed.

SO… what do you think?

Post something! Please!

Wait for the next episode

Link's Version: Episode 2: Link Inside of the Great Deku Tree's Belly


End file.
